Beyond the Skies
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Pikachu's Goodbye'. Three years have passed since Ash left Pikachu in the forest and Pikachu has become the leader. When Team Rocket captures Pikachu, is this a chance for Team Rocket to get rich or Pikachu to find Ash? AU-ish. Kanto and Hoenn region. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Into the Mist

**Greetings all Pokemon fans! It's Bakurafangurl91 (obviously) joining into the Pokemon community. I have never actually written a full blown out Pokemon story before. I have a cross-over, but that doesn't count. (not in my book anyways) Anyways, I'm really excited to write this story. I usually write Yugioh stories, but I've been writing all of my stories back to back literally for two years and I think it's about time for a break, don't y'all? Sure, I have 3 stories that I haven't updated in a while that needs to be updated, I'm putting them on hold until I get in the mood to write them, so for now this will be my main focus. Unless I magically get in the mood to write something else. **

**I want to point out some things before we get started: **

**1) This story is based off of 'Pikachu's Goodbye' episode. I changed it to fit this story's plot. I know how the episode goes and I know how it ends. **

**2) After the prologue there is a three year jump. Ash will be in Hoenn and Misty and Brock are still with him because I like them and the events of the anime have changed to fit this story. **

**3) I write in multiple POVs so you'll be seeing Pikachu's POV, Ash's POV, etc. **

**4) Ash's Pikachu actually has a name. Since he's going to be in a group of Pikachu, I figured that he needs an actual name. **

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! Sorry if it's lame a first, but I promise it'll get better! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Warnings: violence**

**Summary: What would have happened if Ash left Pikachu in the episode 'Pikachu's Goodbye'? Three years have passed since Ash released Pikachu into the wild to live with the other Pikachu. His life seems perfect, but he longs to see Ash, Misty and Brock again. Just as Pikachu finally accepts that he'll never see Ash again, Team Rocket manages to capture him and without Ash and the others to set him free, Pikachu is forced into Team Rocket's world. Will Team Rocket get their reward for capturing Pikachu or is this just what Pikachu needed to return to his best friend?**

**Prologue: Into the Mist**

[Pikachu's POV]:

Ash, Misty, Brock, and I are taking a break from traveling. Ash has earned the Soul Badge from Koga. A lot has happened since then and I am worn out. So here we are, resting on a bank in a forest. Well, Brock, Misty and I are. Ash is, as always, acting like a dork and swinging on a vine. He thinks he's a Kangaskhan right now.

He seems to be enjoying himself though, and that's all that matters to me. When I first met him I wouldn't have given him the time of day. All I saw was an annoying human who wanted to use me to win battles, but when he saved me from the flock of Sparrow, I realized that he was different. He actually cared about me.

"Pikachu, watch this!" Ash laughs forcing the vine to swing faster and further. He's not paying attention to where he's going. Typical.

"Ash, watch out that tree!" Misty shouts.

"W-what?"

As soon as he turns his head he smacks into the tree. He hits it hard. I wince when I hear his body crash into the thick plant.

"Are you alright Ash?" Misty shouts running over to my best friend. She'd never admit to it, but it's so obvious she's in love with him. And he's in love with her. I wouldn't mind them getting together. Brock follows close behind.

I start to walk over as well, but a rustling sound in the bushes stops me. I walk closer to the bushes and notice a small Pikachu staring at me.

_Hello_. I say to the Pikachu.

The small Pikachu doesn't respond. Instead, she runs off into the woods. I follow behind. I can hear Ash calling my name, Misty and Brock following close behind. I continue after the young Pikachu until I get to an area where what seems like hundreds of Pikachu are gathered. The little Pikachu runs to the others. I stand up on my hind legs. These are wild Pikachu, I have to be careful.

They stare at me for a long time. Just as they're about to leave the little Pikachu runs over to me. I let her smell me.

_Hello_. she says softly.

Hello. I say_. I'm sorry I scared you. I wasn't meaning to._

_I know. _The Pikachu smiles_. My name is Peanut. _she says turning around holding her tail out for me._ What's yours?_

_Fefo_. I reply put our tails together, shaking them.

The other Pikachu run over to me, introducing themselves. I beam in happiness. I can't believe I found some friends to play with.

"Hey!" Ash yells running over to me.

_Ash_! I exclaim happily waving my arms. The other Pikachu don't seem too thrilled with Ash being apart of the group because before I have a chance to stop them, they're gone.

"Hey, I just want to be friends." Ash says.

"Ash stop it." Misty scolds.

"Why? What did I do?" Ash asks.

"Don't you get it Ash, those Pikachu are scared of you." Brock says.

We head back and Brock makes us some food. I love Brock's cooking it's so delicious. I wonder how the Pikachu are doing. Peanut was so cute. She seemed fairly young. I wanted to go see them again, but Ash can't come and I don't want to leave him out. We've done everything together for the past few months.

_Help!_ I hear a familiar voice scream.

Peanut! I exclaim jumping up.

_Please, help me!_ she cries waving her arms. The current is fast, she's heading towards a waterfall. I jump in the creek not caring about my own safety. I swim as fast as I can. Doing all of that training with Ash is paying off big time. I finally reach her, holding onto her.

_Fefo! Peanut!_ I hear Fafa, the leader of the pack, shouts. _Hold on, we're coming to help!_

Fafa and the rest of the pack make a chain of themselves. Fafa is at the top.

_Grab on!_ she shouts over the crash of the current.

I hold my tail out for her. She bites down on it.

_Pull us up_! she shouts.

_Pull_ the Pikachu shout over and over again. Finally, we're free. Just as I'm about to walk over to see Ash, I collapse on the ground.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly open my eyes slowly to see the Peanut staring at me.

_Are you alright, Fefo?_ she asks.

I sit up, looking around. The other Pikachu are standing off to the side.

Peanut hands me an apple. _This is for you, for saving my life_. she says.

I take the apple._ Thank you._I say. I look over to see Ash, Misty and Brock standing, hidden from view. I give my best friends a smile and they smile right back. The other Pikachu run over to me, lifting me up with their tails.

_Fefo, Fefo!_ they chant my name over and over again. I smile, laughing as I'm thrown into the air over and over again. They've accepted me into their group regardless that I've been around humans. It's so perfect here. Everyone's just so friendly.

Night comes soon. We're singing and dancing under the moon. Apparently, Peanut is Fafa's little sister and they're honouring me tonight by allowing me to stand in Fafa's place during the festival of the Pikachu.

_It's beautiful out here._ I say.

_It sure is._ Peanut says. We stare up at the stars. She's sitting on my head. I've never had so much fun in my life. It's been ages since I've actually been around other Pikachu. I know Ash and the others are watching me. I wish we could stay here together, but I know Ash has to continue on his quest to become a Pokemon Master. I know he can do it, he's a great trainer and a great person.

XXXXXXXXX

After the festival, we settled to go to sleep. Just as I was about to close my eyes, a large net is thrown over us.

**_Help!_**we all scream desperately.

Ash, Misty,and Brock come trying to get to us, but Team Rocket-Jessie, James, and Meowth-stop them by throwing a net over them. They jump into their balloon and soon we're airbourne.

_Ash_! I shout.

Team Rocket laughs as we go higher and higher. Ash, Misty, and Brock finally get free from the net.

"Everyone jump, we'll catch you!" Misty shouts.

The Pikachu look down.

_That's such a long jump._ Peanut squeaks staring down.

_We'll be fine._ I say. _Trust me, Ash won't let anything happen to just have to figure out a way to get out of here._ I look at the net closely, my eyes widen. _Everyone chew through the net. _

We all start chewing through the net, suddenly a hole appears. Team Rocket is sitting in the basket of the balloon thinking they have it made. Ash, Misty, and Brock hold out the net so we can jump.

_Jump guys, I'll take care of these losers!_ I shout to my new friends.

As they jump, I climb onto the balloon. Team Rocket tries to get me, but they fail miserably.

"Oh, no! All the Pikachu are gone!" Jessie cries. I shock them, and they fly away somewhere, where, no one cares. I jump and Ash catches me. He spins me around and around. I can't leave him, I have to go with him. I'll miss Peanut, Fafa, and the others, but I knew all along I couldn't stay here forever.

Ash sets me down suddenly, he has a sad look in his eyes. What's going on?

"Pikachu," he says kneeling down in front of me. "I want you to stay here."

_Huh?_ I ask.

Ash smiles sadly. "I know you'll be happier staying here with the other Pikachu." he says.

_Ash-_

"So this is goodbye." he cries. Before I have a chance to protest he's running away from me. I go after him.

**_Ash!_** I shout.

"Please don't." he says stopping. I stop as well. "I don't want you to go with me. You'll be so much better off, so much happier with the other Pikachu."

_No I wouldn't!_ I cry desperately, but I know he can't understand me. He runs, and I continue to chase him.

"Ash, what are you doing?!" Misty and Brock shout.

"We're leaving." Ash says. "Without Pikachu."

"Ash, you can't be serious!" Misty exclaims.

"Well, I am." Ash says. "Pikachu's happiness is everything to me."

"Can't you see that Pikachu wants to come with us?" Brock asks.

"And how would you know?!" Ash screams, tears running down his cheeks. I can see the other Pikachu on the hill in the distance. "Pikachu is my Pokemon not yours!"

"Ash, anyone with a brain could see that Pikachu wants to go with you! Now stop being such a dumb ass! We can leave in the morning. Let's just go back to bed and-"

Suddenly, Ash bolts. Misty and Brock race after him. I don't bother to chase after him. He's determined to leave me behind. Tears roll down my cheeks as I watch my best friend disappear into the distance.

**XXXXXXXX**  
**So that's the prologue. The next chapter is where the story really picks up. I'm very sorry this was a bit lame and short. I usually write MUCH longer than this. So be prepared for long chapters coming up. Review lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 1: Master's Gang

**Important notice: **

**The Pikachu/other Pokemon's dialogue will switch back and forth between being in italics and being in regular format form. It's only in italics when humans are around. Just wanted to make that clear. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Warnings: violence**

**Summary: What would have happened if Ash left Pikachu in the episode 'Pikachu's Goodbye'? Three years have passed since Ash released Pikachu into the wild to live with the other Pikachu. His life seems perfect, but he longs to see Ash, Misty and Brock again. Just as Pikachu finally accepts that he'll never see Ash again, Team Rocket manages to capture him and without Ash and the others to set him free, Pikachu is forced into Team Rocket's world. Will Team Rocket get their reward for capturing Pikachu or is this just what Pikachu needed to return to his best friend?**

**Chapter One: Master's Gang**

[Three years later…]:

[Pikachu's POV]:

It had been three years since I had seen Ash. The gang and I had searched far and wide for him, but he was nowhere to be found. After about a week or so of searching, I gave up the hope of ever seeing my best friend again.

For several months I refused to do much of anything. I hardly ate or slept. I would cry myself to sleep and go out during the night to search for my friends. It hurt. How could he leave me like that? Why did he do it? He said that I would be better off with the other Pikachu, but he didn't know! He can't even understand me! I wish there was a way for him to. I mean I understand his language perfectly well, how come he can't understand mine?

We are connected in ways that most Pokemon are jealous of. There are evil people in the world, such as Team Rocket, but there are good, like Ash. My gang realized that those three years ago.

Yes, my gang. The other Pikachu had a meeting and decided that I would be the king of the pack. Fafa ruled by my side. We had spent much time together. She was beautiful. Her yellow fur shone under the moonlight. She was a graceful dancer and a lethal fighter when need be. It was she that confessed her ever dying love to me and from then on, we were inseparable. Fafa and Peanut helped me through my depression. I was thankful for them, if not for them, I would have lost my will.

During the course of three years, I had learned many things about this place. For example, the gang I was leading wasn't the only gang in the area. There were a group of other Pikachu, but these Pikachu were evil. They were known as the Dark Spirit Pikachu. Fafa told me that they were possessed by an evil force called the Plasma Relic.

The Plasma Relic was an item of great power held by the Dark Spirits. They were a group of humans who captured Pokemon and used the power of the Plasma Relic to turn them evil. Fafa and her friends managed to escape, but the others weren't so lucky. They had been forced under the control of the Plasma Relic and were released into the wild to capture all of the Pokemon so they could defeat Team Rocket.

Now, one would think that that would be a good thing, defeating Team Rocket would be a blessing for me seeing as how Jessie, James and Meowth have done nothing but terrorize me, trying to capture me, but these group is also evil and they want my precious Fafa and that I will not tolerate!

The leader of the pack likes to be called Master. I haven't the slightest idea what his true name is and I don't really care. He looks much different than other Pikachu. His fur is reddish brown instead of sunlight gold, his eyes are blood red and he has fangs. When I first saw Master and his flock, I was scared shitless, let me tell you.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That should be enough apples, Peanut." I say.

She nods, placing the apple into the pile. It's fall now and we need to store for the winter. The others are also busy gathering food and such. We store them in a trunk of a tree. After several weeks passed by, we were prepared for winter.

"It's beautiful tonight." Fafa says leaning against me. We're sitting on the old stump where we have our meetings, ceremonies, etc. Everyone else is asleep.

"It sure is," I say. "And it's you who creates its radiance."

Fafa blushes. "You always know how to make me smile, Fefo." she says taking her paw in mine.

"Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't complement my fair lady?" I tease.

Fafa moves away from me, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky I love you." she says.

"That I am." I say pulling her close to me. "And you're lucky I love you."

"Indeed." she says leaning back against me.

We sit in silence for a while, staring up at the sky.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Fine," I reply.

"No, I mean-"

I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not going to lie," I say. "I do miss Ash a lot, but I'm happy here with you and the others."

"I'm glad." she says. "I don't know what we'd do without you, you've helped us so much."

"As have all of you." I say.

"I can't believe winter is fast approaching." Fafa says. "Bloynd said it'll be an extremely cold one."

"Just my luck." I grumble under my breath.

Fafa laughs. "Well, that'll just give us more time to cuddle up."

I laugh. "But of course, my love."

Suddenly, Fefe appears from out of nowhere, she's nearly out of breathe, sweat causing her fur to stick to her and turn an ugly yellow colouring.

"Fefe!" Fafa exclaims. "What-"

"It's Master-" she pants, trying her best to keep upright. "He-he's captured Peanut."

"I'll save her!" I shout. "You stay here with Fefe."

"But-" Fafa tries to protest, but I don't let her.

XXXXXXX

[Peanut's POV]:

Fefo has proved to be a strong leader these past three years, and he has made my older sister extremely happy. I was worried she'd never find anyone that she truly loved, but the moment I met Fefo, I knew he could make her happy. The others were more than welcome to accept him into our group once they realized that he was a good Pikachu despite the fact that he was a human trained one.

I'll admit, I had my doubts. It is because of me that Fefo is no longer with his master,but Fefo assured me that it isn't my fault at all and things happen for a reason. I suppose he's right, but still, I know he misses his trainer dearly. What was his name again? Ash?

We're supposed to be asleep, but it's hard to sleep these days. What with Master's flock and all running about. I wished they'd just fuck off and leave us alone! I mean we already defeated them about forty times, but they still come back! Of course, we have lost several members of our gang, but still…

"Can't sleep?" Faefe asks.

I look up to see one of my best friends sitting down, leaning against a tree.

I sit up, shaking my head. "Sadly, no. And you?"

"Nope." she says taking a bit out of an apple.

"Hmm," I say looking up at the sky. "Where do you suppose Fafa and Fefo are?"

"Staring at the night sky?" Faefe replies throwing her apple core down.

I laugh. "Yeah you're probably right."

Suddenly, we hear screaming.

"It's the others!" I shout jumping up and running to the source of the noise.

"Peanut!" I hear Faefe cry.

XXXXXX

When I finally reach the others, there's a giant fight right near the creek that I was saved. Master and his flock are terrorizing the others.

"Well, well," Master says dropping Fefe, she clutches her throat, coughing.

"Fefe!" I exclaim trying to get to my friend, but I'm unable to because Laster and Radique have me in their grip. "Let me go you vile fuckers!" I shriek, struggling within their hold.

"You best keep quiet you little shit." Laster sneers.

"Yeah, ya do as we say or we kill your whole gang." Radique laughs.

I gasp when I see Faefe trying her best to defend herself and the others. Most of the gang is lying in a pool of blood, unconscious. Some of them were struggling trying their best to fight off the others.

"What is the purpose of this?" I ask. "We are Pikachu just as you are."

"We are beyond simple Pikachu maggot. We are the supreme beings." Laster cackles. "Now let's be on our way. We need you as a hostage."

"**FEFE! FAEFE! FAFA! FEFO! HELP ME PLEASE**!" I scream, but my screams and cries for help fall on deaf ears, and with a hit to the head, I, too fall unconscious.

XXXXXXX

[Bloynd's POV]:

"Didn't your sister tell you not to climb trees, Feofo?" Flour asks.

"She also told Peanut not to go swimming in the creek, but she didn't listen." I reply.

My girlfriend sighs. "Aren't you afraid you're going to fall?" she asks.

"I'm only scared of fear and nothing else." I reply. "This tree is my friend and does not wish to cause me harm."

"You sure are strange, Feofo." Flour giggles. "But that's why I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too." I say.

We sit there for what seems like forever. Despite that I can't see, I know the world around me is beautiful. And, despite my blindness, I can clearly take care of myself. I understand that Fafa is worried, I just wished she'd stop. She has more important things to attend to than worrying about me. For example, in the spring she and Fefo will need to wed and have their own family. We have to keep the gang pretty packed.

We're running out of members thanks to my old friend Usu, who goes by the name of Master and his group of lackies. It's a shame how they've been reduced to this. We went through horrible treatment from the Dark Spirits. We now know that not all of them are evil, but the majority of them are heartless. Sometimes I wonder how things would have been if Fefo left. He's done nothing but help us in fending off Master's flock.

"**HELP**!" I hear my little sister scream.

"**PEANUT**!" I yell jumping out of the tree.

"Bloynd! Wait up!" Flour cries.

XXXXXXX

[Fefo's POV]:

I race through the woods leaving my girlfriend and her friend behind. I can't risk their safety right now. I hear outcries. My whole gang is in danger. I gasp, eyes widening when I see the bodies all over. I run down the hill, tackling Ladelle.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I scream.

Ladelle gets up slowly, smirking. "They're fine, bitch." he sneers.

'You call this fine!" I shout. "Where is Peanut!"

"Peanut is being held captivate by my lord." Ladelle replies. "As for your friends, they're just unconscious, not dead. So don't get your panties in a buddle. They'll wake up when I command them to."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you realize that The Dark Spirits are evil?" I say.

"The only thing that's evil is all Pokemon and humans." Ladelle hisses. 'Now then, I don't have time to squander time with you, so if you wish to find your bitch's pest of a sister I suggest you stop being stupid and follow the clues."

And with that, he took off running.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" I scream.

"F-Fefo?" I hear Fifi croak.

I turn around to face her. She's lying on her side, her side cut open deeply.

"Fifi!" I exclaim running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." she croaks. "P-Please you must get Peanut."

"We need to think of a plan first." Bloynd says.

I turn to see Bloynd and his girlfriend Flour walking towards us. "I see Master got here before I could."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." I say. "You're right though, we do need a plan. Let's get everyone woken up and see who needs immediate treatment and who doesn't."

"Where is Fafa and Fefe?" Fifi croaks.

"In the ceremonial area." I reply. "Fefe came and got me."

Fifi nodded. "I hope she's okay." she sighs.

"Your sister will be fine." Flour says gently placing her hand on top of Fifi's cheek stroking it. "Can you sit?"

Fifi nods, and with the help of Flour, sits upright. She bites her lip from the strain on her wound.

"I can't believe Master did this." Bloynd says shaking his head.

"Well you know he's evil. Now then, let's get everyone back to Fafa and then we can go find Peanut." I say.

XXXXXX

[A few weeks later…]:

[Fefo's POV]:

There wasn't too many serious injuries, it only took about a day or so for everyone to feel up to par. We started our search for Peanut, but we haven't found a trace of her anywhere. Bloynd and Fafa are worried sick, but I know we can find her. We just have to keep trying.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay!" Fafa roars punching a tree.

"Fafa," I say turning her around so she's facing me. Her eyes are full of fury and rage. "I know you're upset, as am I, but this is just how Master wants us to be. We need to calm down and think-"

"_**CALM DOWN**_?!" Fafa shrieks. "My baby sister has been in the hands of those fuckers for almost a month, Fefo and you want me to calm down?!"

"Fafa-"

"You know I thought you'd understand, but all you're doing is just telling me to 'calm down'. Maybe it's you who needs to calm down-"

"Fafa that's enough!" Bloynd chastises. "You know that Fefo cares about Peanut just as we all do. We do need to calm down. The Plasma Relic will feed off our anger and consume us. Or do you not remember what happened when we were under the rule of the Dark Spirits?"

My lover narrows her eyes. "I know that Fefo cares about Peanut, Feofo." Fafa snaps. "But standing around here isn't helping anything!"

"And what do you suggest we do?" Bloynd inquires. "We've sent a whole search party out, hell even I can't sense where she is! We're wasting our time by searching for her like we've been doing."

"Then what are we to do?" Fafa asks. "Peanut is being tortured and we're just-"

She breaks down into a fit of sobs, I hold her close to me, allowing her to cry against me.

"What do you suggest Bloynd?" I ask looking over Fafa's shoulder at him.

Bloynd's sighs 'looking' up at the sky. Everyone else is asleep, worn out from all the searching we've been doing.

"As much as I hate to admit this, we need Ash." he says.

"Ash?" Fafa says moving away from me. "But he's not here, so how can he help?"

"We're just going to have to find him, now won't we?' Bloynd says.

"Bloynd, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Fafa shouts. "That boy could be anywhere! And besides, by the time we do find him, Peanut could be dead!"

"Well we're not getting any answers, perhaps Ash and his friends have ran across the Dark Spirits." Bloynd says.

"I highly doubt that." Fafa says.

"Ash would help." I say. "We just have to find him first."

"And how do we suppose we do that, Fefo?" Fafa snaps. "Remember all those years we've searched for him?"

"I'm not sure." I sigh. "But we'll think of a way…" suddenly, my eyes widened.

"What is it?" Bloynd asks.

"I know how we can find Ash!" I exclaim.

"Then tell us!" Fafa exclaims.

XXXXXX

[Jessie's POV]:

Three years of following those twerps and we have yet to see Pikachu. It's so strange, it's like Pikachu disappeared of some shit. We're in Hoenn. The twerp, no doubt, getting the badges from these different regions. The boss is furious with us that we haven't brought anything of value yet.

"We've been following this kid for years and we still can't find Pikachu!" I exclaim kicking a rock, it hits Meowth who's busy with James cooking dinner, what we have left from our supplies that is-a bunch of canned beans and squash. Yay! I think I'd be better eating Meowth.

"OW!" Meowth exclaims. "What the fuck was dat for?"

"You shouldn't have been in my way." I shrug taking a seat on one of the logs. "Hand me some food."

"And now you're getting all bitchy…"

"what was that?" I sneer jerking the can out of James' hand.

"Nothing," Meowth says.  
"Anyways," James says before a fight can escalate. "We need to figure out where Pikachu is and take him back to the boss."

"And you're just figuring this out now?" I spit. "We've been needing to do that, James!"

James sighs.

"Why don't you calm down so we can think of a plan to get Pikachu in our grasp?" Meowth suggests.

"I don't need to calm down you little feline fat ass bitch!" I seeth.

"Jessie-"

"No! I am tired of this cat!" I exclaim. "It's because of his stupidity we're in this mess!"

"Mine?! What about you?! It's not like you're doing anything but bitchin' bout everything!" Mewoth exclaims. "If anything it's your fault Jessie!"

"_**NOTHING IS MY FAULT**_!" I scream.

"**ENOUGH**!" James shouts.

We don't listen, instead Meowth and I tackle each other. We're in a ball of flames, teeth, claws, and nails are being used. I feel Meowth slice me across the face. I roll away, breaking away from the fight. Meowth struggles to stand. I walk over to Meowth, just as I'm about to throw him against a tree, I see a Pikachu walking towards us.

**XXXXXXX**

**Well, well we have met Master and his group of rejections who are working for The Dark Spirits and they're enemies of Team Rocket. Peanut has been kidnapped and Jessie is being hilarious...alright so next chappie we're going to have more action yay. I don't think this story will be my usual 45 plus chapters, but then again, knowing me, it probably will be. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! :D **


	3. Chapter 2: Dread

**I apologize for the late update...working on another story and school...this chappie's a bit short, so forgive? I'm setting things up, and for some reason they turn out shorter than what I usually do. Oh well, some chapters will be long, some will be short. I think it's a decent chapter...onward! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Warnings: violence**

**Summary: What would have happened if Ash left Pikachu in the episode 'Pikachu's Goodbye'? Three years have passed since Ash released Pikachu into the wild to live with the other Pikachu. His life seems perfect, but he longs to see Ash, Misty and Brock again. Just as Pikachu finally accepts that he'll never see Ash again, Team Rocket manages to capture him and without Ash and the others to set him free, Pikachu is forced into Team Rocket's world. Will Team Rocket get their reward for capturing Pikachu or is this just what Pikachu needed to return to his best friend?**

**Chapter Two: Dread**

[Peanut's POV]:

I slowly open my eyes. My head is spinning. I shiver when I feel a chill run down my spine. I sit up slowly. Too tired to stand, I lean against the wall, only it's not a wall, they're metal poles. I look around and gasp: I'm in a cage!

"Well, well," a hear a chilling voice leer. "I see that you're finally awake."

I perk my ears trying to detect the area the voice is coming from. They appear out of the shadows. It's Cinnamaquil was standing about a foot away, leaning against a grey brick wall, a sneer upon his grotesque face. His appearance makes me want to barf.

"Let me go at once!" I command trying to stand, but failing miserably.

"You're in no condition to be making demands you little twit!" Cinnamaquil sneers. "Now be a good girl and you might get an award."

"I'll show you an award!" I growl.

Master's bitch walks up to me fiddling with the lock as if he's going to open it, but then shutting it when he sees the look of hope in my eyes.

"Haha! You can't get out!" he laughs.

"Fafa and Fefo will come for me." I say.

"Hmm, if you say so." Cinnamaquil smirks.

As he's talking, I notice that his paws are touching the cage. The cage is metal...metal conducts electricity...so…

I squeeze my cheeks together forcing a thunderbolt to form, but nothing happens. I growl. I try again and again, but the action is causing me to be weary. I pant heavily, sweat dripping off of my body making my fur stick.

Cinnamaquil's smirk widens. "You tryna shock me, ya little bitch?" he sneers.

"So what if I am?" I pant.

"It's a waste of time." he laughs.

"And why's that?" I spit.

"Because we took your ability to produce any electricity." the grotesque Pikachu concludes.

"I can still feel it inside of me though." I say.

"Yes, you still have it; however, you can't expel any. Meaning that you have a lot of electricity stored up in your body, and the more you try to bring it out, the weaker you'll become. So unless you want to die, then I suggest you stop trying to shock me." he says tersely.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Because I can," a deep voice replies.

Cinnamaquil turns to the source of the voice. Master is standing in the entrance of the room we're in, two guards following him.

"What are you doing in here Cinnamaquil?" Master asks.

"Just talking to our guest, is that so wrong?" the nasty creature asks sickeningly sweet.

Master narrows his eyes. "Tend to your duties," he snaps. He turns to the guards: a Mankey and a Machoke. "Stand guard, I don't want our pet trying to escape."

"Yes sir," they say in unison moving to stand on either side of the cage I'm in. Cinnamaquil gives me a sneer before leaving. Master approaches me, standing a foot in front of the cage.

"Sorry about that." he says. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I don't say anything.

"Hmm, alrighty then. I can see you're going to give me the silent treatment." he says mostly to himself. He begins to pace in front of my cage back and forth. "But I believe it'll be in your best interest if you speak, after all if you give me the information I want, well then I'll set you free."

"We have no information for you," I snipe crossly.

"Oh! There we go!" Master claps in delight. "Speaking is the key to any relationship, it's a good thing you and I are getting to a good start, my little pet."

"Fuck you!" I hiss venomously.

"Tsk,tsk." the leader of the Dark Spirited Pikachu says waving a finger in the air, like a parent scolding a child.

"Don't treat me like a child Master," I hiss.

"I treat you as I please!" Master hisses. "Now then, tell me where it is."

"Where _what_ is?!" I exclaim.

"The Plasma Relic." he glares. "I know you have it, so where is it?"

XXXXXXXX

[Ash's POV]:

It's been three years since I've left Pikachu in the forest in Kanto with the other Pikachu. He tried to follow me, but I wouldn't let him. If I had, then Pikachu would have regretted it, wishing he'd have stayed with the others.

I know that Pikachu cares about me and liked traveling with me, but I did what I thought was best for him. I miss him. I think about him everyday, wishing there was someway we could see each other again, but if we did things would only be awkward between us. I don't want Pikachu to be mad at me or beg me to take him. I know he's happy right now.

"**Ash**!" I hear Brock yell.

"Huh?" I blink looking over at my friend who's cooking up some stew, Misty having gone to the creek to get some water.

"I asked you if you could hand me the bowls from the table." he says.

"Umm..sure." I say walking over to the table, grabbing the bowls and giving them to Brock once I've made my way over to where he's cooking.

"Thanks," he says taking them. "What's gotten into you? You've been zoning out a lot."

I bit my lip. "It's nothing." I mumble.

"Hmm," he grunts. "Here, be careful, it's hot." he says handing me a bowl soup. There's another bowl under it to ensure I won't get burnt.

"Thanks," I say.

"You're welcome, but seriously Ash you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Brock asks.

I nod, making my way to the table we had set out. Misty returns moments later with some water.

"Smells delicious Brock." she says sitting down. She looks at me, "Ash, are you going to let your Pokemon out?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." I say.

I'm in the Hoenn Region now. I didn't do so well in the Indigo League or Silver Conference. My mom claims it's because I left Pikachu, who was a part of me. I guess she's right, but still. My dream is to become the greatest Pokemon Master in the world, how can I be one if I can't battle? I mean, don't get me wrong, I can do it, it just…

"Ash?" Misty asks concernly placing her hand on my arm.

"Hmm?" I ask looking up at her. "You haven't touched any of your soup, are you alright?"

"Just not hungry." I say getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"To go for a walk," I reply briskly walking away.

"But-"

"Let him go, Misty." I hear Brock say.

XXXXXX

[Misty's POV]:

Ever since the day Ash left Pikachu in the forest to live with the other Pikachu, he hasn't been the same. Brock and I have been traveling with him through both Johto and Hoenn, and while he did do okay in the Indigo League and Silver Conference, he's lacking the spirit he once had. It's as if parting with Pikachu broke his spirit and his passion for battling.

I think his Pokemon can sense it too. He's captured quite a few of them. Right now on his team he has Treecko and Taillow so far. We just got in Hoenn a few weeks ago. He tried to win a badge, but Roxanne proved to be too much for Treecko and Taillow. Brock and I have tried to help Ash train, but he's just not into it, not like he should be.

"I think it'd be best if we went back to Kanto," Brock says as we're cleaning up.

"You know Ash won't go for that, Brock." I say putting the dishes in his bag.

"I know, but there's no point in making his Pokemon suffer." Brock says.

"I know," I sigh. "I just wish there was something we could do. I told him not to leave Pikachu…"

"Ash has a mind of his own," Brock says cleaning the pot he used to make dinner.

"I know, I just wished he'd use it sometimes." I say. "He'll learn that he made a mistake, I suppose."

Brock nods in agreement.

After we clean up, we take a seat on the grass, our Pokemon playing or resting. Mine are in the water. I haven't caught any new Pokemon, but Brock caught a Mudkip. I wanted him, but Mudkip wanted to go with Brock. Oh well, I suppose there's other water Pokemon in the Hoenn Region I can catch, right?

"What do you think Pikachu's doing right now?" I ask.

"Probably playing with the other Pikachu." Brock replies.

"Yeah, but do you think he misses Ash, or even us?" I ask.

"Hmm, I'm sure he does." Brock says. "Pikachu can adapt, he was once wild, it's Ash I'm worried about."

"Ash made his own mistake," I point out. "He can't be babied the rest of his life. Even his mom was in agreement with us when we told her what went on."

"She was," Brock concurs, "Gary told me that he wanted to leave the Pokemon battling world, but because Ash was such an embarrassment at the Silver Conference he has to remain a trainer until Ash gets his act together and makes Pallet Town known."

I close my eyes, shaking my head. "It's so sad how messed up this all is." I sigh rubbing the hem of my shorts with my fingernail. "I mean if he'd only listen then-"

"We should find Ash." Brock says cutting me off. "It's getting late."

I nod, we return our Pokemon, grab our bags, and head out to find our friend.

XXXXXXXX

[Meowth's POV]:

If there is another queen bitch in this universe they obviously haven't fought Jessie for the throne because she wins it by far. She blames me on everything! I scratch her ass up too! James oftentimes has to break us apart, but we always go back to fighting. Sometimes she bitches at James!

I don't know what she expects us to do. I mean we've been following the twerps for the past three years and there hasn't been a sign of Pikachu at all! I just can't figure it out! Suddenly, there's a Pikachu that comes up towards us. No, it's just a regular Pikachu, nothing special-not his Pikachu is what I'm trying to get at.

Hey, I say, walking up to the electric rat. He's standing there, blinking stupidly. Alrighty, that's definitely not the twerp's rat.

_Come this way_. he says.

"Alright"…I say uneasily.

XXXXXXX

[Fefo's POV]:

"Alright, Feofo," Fafa says. "Tell us how we're going to find Ash."

We're all gathered where we hold ceremonies, meetings, etc. The other Pikachu are sitting on the ground, waiting for instructions from the queen of the pack's blind brother.

"It's going to be a long shot, but if we can figure out what region he's in, it might help." Bloynd replies.

"And how you suggest we do that?" Fefe asks curiously.

"I'm glad you asked, Fefe." Bloynd says. 'For you see, I've been keeping tabs on Ash."

"And you're just telling us this now?" Fafa spits. "You know Fefo has been-"

Bloynd holds his paw up to his older sister for silence. She mumbles something under her breathe, but obeys.

"As you know, I have the power to sense things," Bloynd says. "I've asked a Pikachu from the Johto and Hoenn regions to watch out for Ash. My friend, Mini, has found him."

"Where is he?!" I exclaim rushing over to my blind friend shaking him. "Please you must-"

"Fefo!" Fafa exclaims jerking me off of her brother, both of us falling off the stump, landing in a tangled mess on the ground.

"S-sorry, Fafa." I blush after we get ourselves together. I look up at Bloynd. "Sorry, Bloynd." I mumble.

"No problem," he says. 'Just let me finish next time, okay?" he laughs.

I nod.

"Ash is in a city in Hoenn, and I have a plan on how to get him here, but I'll need your help, Fefo." Bloynd says, his blind eyes staring into mine.

"O-okay what would you like me to do?"

XXXXXXX

[James' POV]:

Meowth and Jessie, as always, had a big fight. I don't even know why I try to stop them, they always seem to make up. I know Jessie's just stressed, but still...I wished she wouldn't take it out on Meowth and me. It's not fair to us.

Meowth has run off after a wild Pikachu, Jessie and I are out searching for him.

"I think it'd be best if we went back to Kanto," I hear Brock say.

"You know Ash wouldn't go for that." Misty sighs.

Jessie and I look at each other, before jumping into the bushes, listening to their conversation. This might prove to be very useful.

"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Meowth's voice startles me, causing me to jump.

"Weren't you just chasing a Pikachu?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah, but I decided to see what you were doing." Meowth says.

"And did you get any information out of that him?" I ask.

"You'll just have to see, now won't you?" Meowth smirks.

"Shut up, I'm tryna hear you worthless nine-life flea bitten bitch!" Jessie hisses.

I sigh. "And here we go again." I mumble under my breath.

XXXXXXX

[Peanut's POV]:

I blink at Master. What was he talking about? I didn't have the Plasma Relic. Master has seriously lost it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say.

"You do, you're hiding it. I need it, now give it to me!" he roars.

"I told you-"

"And I told you, little bitch so give it to me or else!"

"Why do you think I have it?" I ask.

"Because-"

"Master!" Laster shouts bursting into the room.

"What did I tell you about coming in here?" Master spits.

"You said not to come in, but-"

"Oh, was I not good enough earlier? See if I relief your body next time, little slut." Master sneers turning back to me.

"It's not that!" Laster exclaims. "_They're_ here."

Master's eyes widen. "Shit! We don't have it either." he curses. "Give me the Plasma Relic Peanut, don't make me do something you'll regret."

"But I don't have it!" I exclaim desperately. "I would give it to you if I did but-"

"Like we'd believe that." Laster scoffs. "Please, what do you take us as?"

"Why do you think I have it?" I exclaim. "I don't even-"

"You have until I count to 'zero' to hand me the Plasma Relic," Master shouts. "Now give it to me now!"

**XXXXXXX**

**Again, sorry for the short chappie! Lots of action going on next chappie, so it'll be MUCH longer...be prepared for a 20 plus page chapter lol. Review lovelies...:D. **


	4. Chapter 3: Planned Kidnapping

**I'm back guys with another chappie of doom! No idea when the next update will be, so enjoy the hilarity! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Warnings: violence**

**Summary: What would have happened if Ash left Pikachu in the episode 'Pikachu's Goodbye'? Three years have passed since Ash released Pikachu into the wild to live with the other Pikachu. His life seems perfect, but he longs to see Ash, Misty and Brock again. Just as Pikachu finally accepts that he'll never see Ash again, Team Rocket manages to capture him and without Ash and the others to set him free, Pikachu is forced into Team Rocket's world. Will Team Rocket get their reward for capturing Pikachu or is this just what Pikachu needed to return to his best friend?**

**Chapter Three: Planned Kidnapping**

[Ash's POV]:

I walk away from my friends towards the woods. I don't want to be around anyone. I need some time alone. I can't believe this is happening. I can hardly win any of my battles! I miss Pikachu dearly, but I can't keep depending on him. I need to give my other Pokemon a chance. I feel like I've lost all hope in this Pokemon Master quest I'm on.

I'm trying my best, no that's a lie. My best wouldn't lead me to boos and things thrown at me. It's like I'm not even trying, like battling is just something to do, not something I want to do. It's sad, really. Who I've become.

Misty and Brock have stood by me through it all. They have gone beyond the limits to pull me through the pain, but they only soften the blow, not clear the wounds. I know I did the right thing by letting Pikachu go, but I wished there was a way to check on my friend without wanting to take him back with me.

It's amazing I even managed to win all eight badges from both Kanto and Johto. I think, to be honest with you, they gave them to me out of pity and for 'trying'. I'm not trying, I'm being pathetic. Oh how Pikachu would shock me for acting like a fool. Tears slip down my face. I don't bother to wipe them away, it's pointless. Everything is.

"Ash," I hear Misty call. I look up to see her and Brock coming closer to me. I don't move from my spot on the worn log.

"What are you doing out here? It's raining." Misty says.

It's raining? Hmm. Hadn't even noticed.

"Sitting here isn't going to bring him back, you know." Brock says.

I arch my brow. "Hmm?"

"Pikachu," he clarifies. "Sitting here on that log isn't going to bring him back."

"I already told you guys, Pikachu has to stay out in the wild. He's happier that way-"

"But you're not!" Misty exclaims.

"So?" I mumble. "Pikachu's happiness is everything to me."

"Oh is that so?" she hisses. I look up at her, those gorgeous blue-eyes of hers are dancing with such fire it's ice. "Well, Ash Ketchump, if _that_ were the case, then you would have accepted the fact that Pikachu wanted to come with you!"

"No he didn't." I growl balling my fists at my sides. "He just thought he did because we've been traveling so long. He has no entitlement to me. I refuse to make any of my Pokemon unhappy."

"Well then I guess you didn't see the look in Pikachu's eyes," Brock says.

I snap my head up to look at him. "What look?"

"The one he gave you before you ran off. He wanted to go, trust me." Brock says.

"Can we please not talk about this?" I murmur looking down at the ground.

"No, Ash." Misty says. "We've avoid this conversation time and time again. Your Pokemon walk on eggshells around you. You don't care about-"

"I do too care about my Pokemon!" I exclaim jumping up.

"Oh yeah?" Misty yells moving closer to me, "Then why do you have no passion? Why do you say Pikachu's name in your sleep? Why, ever since you let Pikachu go, do I not see that firery determination and that 'I'll beat them no matter what' attitude. Where'd that go Ash Ketchump? _Hmm_?" Misty cries jabbing her finger into my chest. "I'll tell you where: It went with Pikachu."

"**Pikachu is not my very being**!" I scream.

"But he's your best friend!" Misty exclaims. "And if you don't get him back, the rest of your Pokemon will suffer!"

"Pikachu isn't my source of happiness!" I shout pushing her away, trying to walk away, but she blocks my path. "Get out of the way, Misty." I growl.

"No." she says. "Not until you admit that I'm right."

I sigh heavily.

"Brock and I were talking, we think the best thing for us to do is go back to Kanto-"

"I told you already that I'm not taking Pikachu back!" I yell.

"And you're not going to continue in this region either." Brock says.

"And why not?" I snarl. "That's not your decision!"

"No, it's not." Brock concurs, "but I know you care too much about your Pokemon in order to see them suffering. Is that not why you let Pikachu go? Because you believed that Pikachu would be happier in the wild with the other Pikachu. If continue treating your other Pokemon the way you've been doing, you're going to destroy them. I know you don't want that."

"I don't," I murmur looking away.

"Then let's go back to Kanto, go back to Pallet town and figure this out." Misty says.

I look at my friends, staring into their eyes. "Alright," I sigh finally.

XXXXXXXX

[Meowth's POV]:

The Pikachu that I chased wasn't worthless at all. He told me some valuable information regarding the twerp's rat. That's great. That means Jessie, James, and I can snatch him up and take him back to the boss because well, the twerp and his posse no longer have him.

Why that is the case, is not of my concern. What is, however, is the fact that they aren't together. The idiot and that rat together blow ruin everything! We always have Pikachu and then **BAM**! Stupid Ketchup ruins it! Fucking prick.

The boss is beyond pissed, can't blame him really. I mean we do tend to ruin his shit, oh well. I mean it is Jessie's fault...she blames it on me, but if she'd stop spending the money on her outfits and her patheticness then we'd be better off. She thinks she's supposed to have a ribeye steak served by a Frenchman while the rest of us get handed some burnt beans in a rusty can on a Saturday night. What a bitch!

Well, I can't say that totally. Jessie is nice. When she wants to be, which is few and far between, though they did allow me in their gang. Team Rocket. Before I was nothing but a street cat trying to earn Meowzee's affection. I do think of her from time to time, but I don't ever want to go back to that life, it's too lame in my opinion. I like the thrill of stealing and the challenge the twerps give me. Not sure what it is, I know we're going to lose, that much is obviously, maybe it's the fact that I can't be like them. I've tried. It's impossible.

"Nothing is impossible if you try hard enough." That's what Ketchup would say. Stupid philosophy. If that's true then how come he got booed right of of the stadium in the Silver Conference? It was pathetic, and hilarious. Let me tell you….

_Jessie, James, and I were in the stands. We were supposed to be serving people food and such, but no one had time for that. The twerp was battling against the other one. What's his name? Lary? Gary? Oh who cares!_

_"It's pathetic how weak you've become Ashy-boy." Gary sneers._

_"What'd I tell you about calling me that!" the twerp snaps._

_"I don't really care, you're pathetic. Look at your Pokemon! Its missing the passion!" Gary yells. "Now stop acting weak and let's go!"_

_They continued to battle, the twerp never had a chance. He was defeated. He would have won if Charizard hadn't turned his back on him. I can't blame him realy. I mean he just flew out of the arena! The poor bitch cried..I laughed._

"Meowth, stop spacing out!" Jessie shouts snapping me back from the memories.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you not hear what the twerps said?" she asks.

"I did," I say.

"So what's the plan?" James asks.

"Well, first I think you need to hear what that Pikachu told me." I grin wickedly.

James and Jessie give each other a look before looking at me, eyes full of sadistic hope.

XXXXXXXX

[Laster's POV]:

It was so simple to get that bitch of a peanut rat from those other bitches. I have no idea why we were ever part of the stupidity, but whatever. At first, being under the control of the Plasma Relic was frightening, but when I learned of its great might and that I could be the most powerful Pokemon in the world, well then things got better for me and I accepted the fact that I could kick everyone's ass.

We changed our names because the previous ones were weakness. My name is Laster, it's a code name for me, I'm second in command our new clan. We call it 'Master's Flock' yeah, Master,he's my brother. He's a great leader.

The only thing I hate about this whole thing is that we look hideous. I mean what the fuck is up with that shit? Stupid humans! I know what's going on here, like I'd ever let anyone take that from me. Knowledge is power, I'm the smartest being in the world. The Dark Spirits are here. They're evil, let me tell you, but it's worth it in the end because soon we're going to have the power to destroy them. Haha!

Master is in there with Peanut. Not sure what he's doing exactly. For some reason the fool thinks that she has the Plasma Relic. Alright then, let's see how that goes, stupid dolt. I know who has it, like I'd tell him. I plan on killing all of these fools so I can rule! Now if you'll excuse me, I had a bitch to torture.

XXXXXXXX

[Peanut's POV]:

"W-why do you think I have it?" I stutter tears streaming from my eyes.

"Why wouldn't you?" Master sneers. "It's pretty obvious that you want my power."

"I do not!" I cry. "If I had it I'd-"

"You're nothing but a pathetic rat!" Master shouts shocking me. I scream convulsing on the ground in a painful heap. The electricity it's far more than I can handle. I've been shocked by a Raichu before and it was nothing compared to this!

"Give it to me, and you can leave." Master snarls.

I groan, slowly sitting up. My head is spinning. I jump as the sparks of electricity engulf me once again. Master laughs.

"The more you scream, the more I do." he whispers to me. The pain is unbearable. I squeeze my eyes shut and whimper. Master must have realized that I did because he mocks me. "Oh you poor thing, what ever shall you do? I know! Hand me the Plasma Relic!"

"I already told you I don't have it!" I scream.

Suddenly, the doors are thrown open. Three men all dressed in black come inside.

"Well, well I see that you've captured Peanut Toesers. Very good, I was wondering if you could pull it off." the tallest man says.

"But of course," Master laughs. "She has the Plasma Relic-"

"She doesn't have it, idiot!" the man shouts picking the crazy rat up and throwing him against the cage.

Master sits up slowly, grinning. Blood drips from his mouth, he licks it from his lips, smirking up at his 'master'. "Then who does?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, now isn't it? But we need to wait for him to get here first." the man smirks.

"Works for me." Master laughs.

I try my best to pay attention to their conversation, but I can't. The room is spinning. I feel dizzy...darkness overtakes me.

XXXXXXX

[Fafa's POV]:

Feofo laid the plan out to us. It sounds simple enough really. I just hope it works because if it doesn't then we're going to lose our sister. My family is everything to me. My parents were killed by the Dark Spirits. Peanut reacted horribly to the Plasma Relic turning her body into a peanut shaped. And poor Feofo, his sight was taken from him. We were only youngsters. We didn't know any better. We thought we could trust humans, the next thing I knew we were locked in a lab subjected to various torture.

I cringe at the thought of what they're doing to poor Peanut. I can't wait forever, I have to go find her. The plan is simple, yet dangerous, but I'm ready to go. We just have to wait until Team Rocket gets here, it's perfect. Who would have thought that they'd lead us to Peanut? Of course, they don't know what they're doing exactly, but they'll learn soon enough.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Fefe asks.

"It has to," Fefo says. "Otherwise…"

"But you're risking your safety and freedom!" Forborborpork says with a mouth full of cookies.

There are three Forborborporks, they're triplets. I have no idea why they're called that to be honest with you. Their parents were a bit strange. They're extremely overweight and we cal them what they eat. They're the only Pikachu of us that even trust humans. But then again, they weren't subjected to any torture. They're very helpful though, despite they're crazy appetites. I still can't figure out what their fascination with cake, cookies, and chips are. But then again, their parents liked doughnuts and frogs. Haha, just joking about the frogs. They liked doughnuts and pie. Strange rats. I tell ya.

"I know, Cookie." Fefo sighs. "But if I don't do this, who knows what will happen to Peanut."

"Let's just hope the Dark Spirits don't catch wind of this." my brother mumbles.

"They won't," Fifi says. "They're too stupid to figure out anything."

We all laugh.

"That's true," I say.

XXXXXX

[Fefo's POV]:

This is it. If this doesn't work, then nothing will. They'll come, I know they will. They've been wanting to capture me for years. Giovanni isn't going to want me, he's after more powerful Pokemon-rare Pokemon. We act as we always do, well, the best we can anyways. They'll be here soon, I'm sure of it. Mini's taken care of everything according to Bloynd anyways.

"They're taking forever." Fefe says tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm not really looking forwards to getting captured, though." Fafe says.

"Who is?" Fefe says rolling her eyes. "But it's necessary."

"All of you stop acting like a bunch of rats." Fafa snaps. "We have to act normal."

"When has that ever happened?" Cake asks stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Where do y'all even get this stuff?" Fafa laughs.

"Travelers," Chip replies swallowing a mouthful of chips.

Fafa shakes her head.

Suddenly, a net is thrown over us.

"Whelp this is it." I say to myself.

XXXXXX

[Jessie's POV]:

So Meowth **_FINALLY_** did something right and now we're on our way to get the twerp's Pikachu! I'm so excited I think I'm going to squeal, but that's for sissies, which I'm not. I'm perfect.

We had to call the boss in order to get some money. Meowth took over telling him that we had found a rare Pokemon in Kanto. He was more than happy with that and now, here we are, in our helicopter on our way to pick up Pikachu, take him to the boss, and then get a big fat reward.

What will I do with that money you ask? Ha, what wouldn't I do with it? I'll be queen of the universe sitting on top of the world while everyone bows before me. I'll have maids, servants and slaves doing my every need and want. Perfection is in my grasp. I'm ready.

"How much further James?!" I shout slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ow! I'm trying to drive!" he cries out rubbing the back of his head.

"Well hurry up. We need to get Pikachu to the boss this year!" I hiss.

"Jess, don't get so worked up." Meowth says from the back of the helicopter. "We'll get there."

"What did I say about speaking fat ass?" I hiss.

"If it wasn't for me then you'd still be bitching, oh wait you still are!" Meowth sneers.

'That **does** it!" I scream running back to where Meowth is and kicking his ass.

"Guys I"m trying to concentrate here!" I hear James exclaim.

We don't listen though, no one has time for that. Meowth is annoying! Time to teach this bitch I'm queen! Suddenly, the helicopter descends.

"James why'd you stop!" I hiss.

"Because I'm sick of you two fighting. How can I get us to Kanto if you won't stop this nonsense?" James asks.

"Here, let me drive. I'll get us there faster!" I snap.

"Jessie-"

I take over the controls, going for Kanto. With my greatness will be there in less than a day. Stupid men can't do anything right. Cats can't either. No one can but me!

XXXXXXX

What did I tell you? Sure, we probably killed some people, but no one cares about that. It's time to get Pikachu. Oh and look at that! They're just sitting there playing around. I bet they weren't expecting us.

"Meowth, throw the net." I command.

Meowth does. The Pikachu squirm and cry out in surprise.

"Well, well," I say. "What do we have hear?"

_Pika pi Pikachu_! the twerp's rat hisses.

"Translation Meowth." I say snapping my fingers.

"He said that you won't get away with this." Meowth says.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. See, I know all about how your precious master Ass abandoning you. But don't worry, sweetie, things will be much better once Team Rocket takes you back to the boss." I say leaning down so I'm looking right into Pikachu's eyes.

_Pi Pika Pi Pi_. Pikachu says.

"He said that if you let the other Pikachu go then he'll gladly come with us." Meowth says.

"Really now? And why would you want to do that?" I ask.

_Pi Pika Pi Pi Pika_.

"Because Ash left me here and I hate it. I want to leave and get revenge." Meowth translates.

"Will you promise to do everything we say?" I ask.

The electric rat nods.

"_Excellent_!" I exclaim clapping my hands together. "Then it's settled, James let the other Pikachu go."


	5. Chapter 4: Disgraced

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Warnings: violence**

**Summary: What would have happened if Ash left Pikachu in the episode 'Pikachu's Goodbye'? Three years have passed since Ash released Pikachu into the wild to live with the other Pikachu. His life seems perfect, but he longs to see Ash, Misty and Brock again. Just as Pikachu finally accepts that he'll never see Ash again, Team Rocket manages to capture him and without Ash and the others to set him free, Pikachu is forced into Team Rocket's world. Will Team Rocket get their reward for capturing Pikachu or is this just what Pikachu needed to return to his best friend?**

**Chapter Four: Disgraced**

[Lonewolf's POV]:

_The room is filled to capacity. We're standing touching one another's shoulders as we stare up at the man high above the rafters. He pets his Persian who purrs in delight._

_"Welcome," the man says. "My name is Giovanni and I am the head of Team Rocket."_

_'Team Rocket? What is that?'_

_Other people wonder the same thing because soon the room is filled with muffled whispers._

_"Silence!" Giovanna roars._

_The room falls into a hush silence._

_"Team Rocket is an organization that I designed to get what I desire, but what I desire is not easy to obtain. Therefore, I require assistance. How I will know that you fools are worthy of me will depend on how well you do on your tests. You each will be paired up randomly. Work well together and do as I command and we will have no problem. Fail and disobey my commands, and well, your punishment with be just desserts." Giovanni says. "Is that clear?"_

_"Yes sir!" is the echoed reply between us._

_"Very well, you may do what you will as long as you stay on the premises. Tonight, after dinner, you will receive your partners."_

_I take the time to explore the area. We're in a large fenced in camp ground. Besides the large building we were in, there's no other buildings in sight, just wilderness for miles and miles. One could get lost here if they're not careful._

_The whistle signaling us inside for dinner comes all too quickly for me. I'm not really sure how I even got on this island. I just remember waking up here. The others seem to be just as confused._

_We're gathered in a large dining hall. A table stretches for what seems like miles. Pokemon servants bring out our food and set it in the middle of the table. We're each given a glass of wine, even the under age ones. I take a curious sip, having never tasted wine before. It flows smoothly down my throat then burns the back of my tongue. I realize there's another glass as well and I take a hesitant sip of it: water. I sigh in relief and reach for the turkey, potatoes, and green beans served for our dinner._

_As everyone talks amongst themselves, I focus on eating and what exactly Giovanni wants. He said we're going through series of tests, but what kind? He doesn't seem to have good intentions. There are a few who seem anxietized, but the rest seem oblivious to the real facts._

_Two tall men dressed in black suits walk towards us. Everyone stops talking when they step about a foot away from us. Both of them hold a large plastic container, one gripping each side. The one of the right snaps his fingers and a Machoke brings forth a small round table. The two men set the plastic container down._

_"It's time to decide who your partners will be." the man on the left says. "You will come up here one at a time and pick out a piece of paper. Each piece of paper has the name of one of your fellow comrades."_

_"And when you pick out a name from the container, you have to stick with that person. There will be no switching of partners." the other man says._

_We go up there one by one. Some people seem to be okay with their partners, others, not so much. I finally have a chance, I pick someone named Derrika. I search around for her going up to random girls, most of which shoot me down rudely. Suddenly, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder._

_"Is your name Lonewolf?" a short, green-eyed and black hair girl asks._

_"Yeah," I say._

_"Good, then you and I are partners. My name is Derrika." she says extending her hand._

_I glance at it before taking it. As soon as we let go a TV screen appears in front of us and Giovanni appears on the screen._

_"Now that you have your partners, you will be forced to train, sleep, eat, and breathe alongside of them. They are your opposite. You are the right arm, they are your left. If you do not work together, you will fail your mission." Giovanni says._

_"And what** is** our mission?" a woman with long stiff red hair that curls at the end sneers._

_"You will see in due time." Giovanni says narrow his eyes at the woman. "Now, I suggest you get some rest and take this time to get to know your partners because tomorrow starts the reason I called you here."_

_XXXXXXXX_

_Weeks went by and we trained. We were in competition with one another trying to out do the other. Derrika and I were in tip-top performance. Many people were sent away because they failed to keep up with Giovanni's growing demands._

_I finally realized what he wanted: all the Pokemon in the world. He felt that he deserved such power. There are only two teams left: my team and Jessie's team. That's the woman who was rude to Giovanni. It's amazing he puts up with it, but perhaps he's fucking her on the side. Not that I care really. Derrika is an amazing partner, despite her short stature she really knows what she's doing. She really keeps Jessie and James on their toes._

_Today is our last chance to prove to Giovanni we have what it takes to make it on his team. I know we have this. It's not too hard. We just have to steal something from a museum without getting caught, seems easy enough._

_Derrika and I slip into the museum from the roof. She, being the expert that she is, effortlessly gets through the radar system. The prize is just underneath glass. It's a small silver ball._

_"We're seriously stealing that?!" I hiss through our mics._

_"Shut up, you're distracting me." Derrika snaps. "I need to concentrate."_

_I roll my eyes, waiting for her to lift the top, take the stupid silver ball and jut out of here. I'm lying on my stomach up in the vendorlator shaft. Derrika slowly lifts the top reaching in to grab the item._

_"I'm ready." she whispers into her mic. I pull her up not too slowly so we'd get caught, but not too fast where she can't avoid the infrared security her goggles illuminate with ease. Just as she's at the top, the cable snaps and she goes plummeting down. She screams, hitting the cold floor hard. The sirens roar._

_I panic. I have a chance to get out of here, but Derrika is in need of help. I move so my feet are sticking outwards. We're not supposed to use any of our Pokemon on this mission, but I have no other choice. I call out my Vulpix getting her to grab the rope. I hook myself and lower myself down. Vulpix keeps a strong hold on the rope._

_"Take my hand," I say holding out my hand to her._

_'Get out of here while you can," Derrika hisses breathlessly looking up at me._

_"I'm not leaving you." I say. "Now grab my hand."_

_"The mission is already failed." she says._

_"I dont' care about that." I say "Let's just get out of here."_

_Derrika presses her lips into a thin line. "Take this," she says reaching into her pocket. The ball from before. I grab it from her, It glows in my hand. I squeeze my fist around it._

_"Come on!" I shout._

_"Get out of here!" she yells. "They're coming!"_

_I growl. "I'll come back for you."_

XXXXXXXXX

"Sir, the Plasma Relic isn't here." Kyo, one of my advisors, says.

I don't bother looking at him. I sit in my large black chair. There's TV screens everywhere so I can keep watch of everything that goes on. After all, I am the master of this place. Giovanni thought he could destroy me that by taking my lover away he'd win. Ha, he has no idea what I took from him, what I'm going to take from him. He and his team are nothing but spineless cowards. He cannot fahtom the power I possess in my grasp. I just have to get it back…

"And whose fault would that be?" I sneer.

"I-I said I was sorry sir I didn't-"

"Giovanni has been looking for the Plasma Relic for years, if he gets that Pikachu he'll get it." I spit. "It was your job to protect it, and you didn't!"

"I-I know I'm-"

"Just dont' fuck up again, Kyo." I say turning my chair around to face him. "You've done enough by letting our ultimate weapon out of our reach. It's only thanks to the Pikachu clan that we even know where the Plasma Relic is."

"I know sir," he says bowing his head.

He doesn't leave the room.

"What did I just say?! Get out!" I shout throwing the vase towards him. He yelps, hurrying out of the room. The vase hits the door, barely missing him. Stupid simpleton.

"I'll show you Giovanni. I'll show you to mess with me, ignorant fucker!"

XXXXXXXXX

[Fefo's POV]:

My task is a simple one: I have to go with Team Rocket so I can find Ash. I know they'll take me to Giovanni, but that is to be expected. I won't let that make or break me. He's not going to want me. He's too concern about more powerful Pokemon. Not that I'm not a strong Pokemon, but to Giovanni's standards, I am nothing but a simpleton.

The other Pikachu, as we rehearsed, tried to break me free from Team Rocket, but were unable to break me free. We're thousands of feet in the air. Jessie is driving, much to everyone's dismay. I'm sitting in a glass container with a light bulb. I had shocked it a few times, but I gave up the futile idea long ago.

"It's nice to see that you're relaxing," Meowth says.

"Fuck you!" I hiss.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to someone who saved you?" Meowth smirks.

"Saved me? Please." I snort.

"Well, in any case, you'll be with us a while. After all, we're you the one that wanted to come with us?" Meowth asks. "Why is that?"

"I have my reasons," I mutter.

"Well, if you expect to be on Team Rocket, I suggest you stop being stupid." Meowth snaps kicking the glass. He lets out a yelp, holding his foot and hopping around.

"Meowth, what did I tell you about kicking the cage?" Jessie shouts from up at the front of the helicopter.

"Shut up!" said cat hisses.

"Don't make me beat your ass you fat bitch!" Jessie snarls.

"Pay attention to the road, we have to get to HQ soon." Meowth snaps.

"We're in the air, bitch! And I can fly this helicopter blindfolded with it upside down!" Jessie barks.

'Whatever!"

"Whatever me again and you'll be spinning the propellers yourself, shithead!" Jessie hisses.

"Can the two of you stop arguing?" James sighs.

"You're just mad because I found Pikachu and you didn't!" Meowth shouts.

"That's the only thing you've ever done right! The rest of the time you ruin our plans!" Jessie yells.

"Umm who was the one that ruined the last mission?" Meowth asks. "You! You always blame me! Well, I'm sick of it! I come up with these ideas and then you shoot them down and come up with something lame! All you care about is your pathetic designer clothes!" Meowth shouts.

"Umm, I am queen." Jessie snorts. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're not a queen! You're pathetic just as James and I are and until you can prove to our boss that you're great, he's kicking you off the team.

Jessie looks back at Meowth.

"What?" she hisses dangerously low.

"You heard me," he sneers. "The boss says he doesn't want you around. Says you're too much trouble."

"Why you little!" she hisses.

"Talk to him, don't look at me." Meowth says turning back to me.

Suddenly, Meowth goes tumbling face first into my glass. The helicopter jerks as James tries to control it. Jessie and Meowth roll across the floor while I roll back and forth. I use my tail to stop my movements, switching into another direction. At last, I'm free!

Jessie and Meowth seem to notice this. They hold onto each other as I approach them.

"Y-you're not gonna shock us, are you?" Jessie stutters.

"W-we'll behave." Meowth stutters as well.

I dont' listen, I shock them. They scream.

XXXXXXXX

[Gary's POV]:

It was never my attention on going to Hoenn. I wanted to stop being a Pokemon trainer and do research. To me, being with Pokemon, watching the way they interact with one another and humans was a far better reward than some badge. To me, that was too simple. No one really gave me much of a challenge. Kinda sad really.

I was hoping I could escape the duties I had to make Pallet Town proud of a worthy trainer. Ash was supposed to win at the Silver Conference. Sure, I'm the better trainer, but I wanted him to win. No, I wasn't letting him win, and even if I had, he'd still had lost.

How pathetic that the one person that could defeat me is nothing but a fool. I've always been jealous of his ability to get close to his Pokemon. Not that i'm not close to mine, but his bond is extraordinary. It's why he can win, it's why he's achieved so much. He and his Pikachu are formidable opponents and worthy of my time.

Brock had told me what had happened. How Ashy boy left Pikachu out in the wild and that was the reason his game wasn't 'A' it was more like 'F'. Pathetic. So, here I am, in Hoenn, about to beat my eighth and final gym. Ash probably hasn't even beaten the first gym. He'll never make it unless he gets Pikachu back.

XXXXXXX

[Ash's POV]:

After talking to Professor Birch and Professor Oak, Brock, Misty and I went back to Pallet Town on a ship. Mom wasn't in her usual cheerful, 'I'm proud of my baby boy' mood. She seemed...upset. Then again, I really didn't pay much attention to her. I just went in my room and locked myself inside.

When did things turn out so badly for me? Why can't I focus? I have tried mediations that Brock taught me, training extra hard, resting, everything and nothing is working! I'm sick of not being able to battle. Charizard left and who could blame him? I just gave up at the Silver Conference. The fact he stayed that long was a miracle all in itself. Perhaps he was trying to turn me around, guide me into the right path and I never opened my eyes to see it.

I gave all of my Pokemon to Professor Oak without as much as an explanation. I don't deserve to have Pokemon if I'm going to treat them this way.

I have to figure out a way to get over this. It's been nearly four years since last I saw my first Pokemon. Is our bond so strong that without the electric mouse around I am powerless? But I had gotten off fine without him before. No, that's a lie. Before I met Pikachu I was an ignorant kid who woke up late. I smile at the irony of it all. If I hadn't have woken up late, I would have gotten one of the other Pokemon-Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle.

There were four people from Pallet Town who went off on their journey that day: Gary, Billy, Fred, and me. Billy and Fred didn't make it. I guess they weren't good as Gary and I were, but now I feel like I'm sinking down with them.

Brock and Misty think that I should get Pikachu back, but how is that fair? How can I just up and take Pikachu away from his happiness? I'm not like that, they should know this. I want Pikachu to be happy. He doesn't need to be around someone like me. He needs to be with his own kind. And I need to snap out of this, otherwise, I'm going to lose all of my Pokemon's trust.

XXXXXX

[Misty's POV]:

We've been back in Pallet Town for about a week now. Ash hardly eats. Ms. Ketchump is extremely worried. I am as well. This is not like Ash. He's shut down completely.

"We need to do something." I say.

We're sitting at the kitchen table. Professor Oak and Tracey are over for dinner. Ash, as always, is still in his room. Ms. Ketchump has given up trying to call him for dinner.

"I know," Tracey says. "This isn't like Ash."

"The poor dear is heartbroken." Ms. Ketchump sighs scooping out some mashed potatoes for herself. "I just don't understand why he left Pikachu out in that forest."

"That's the simple part," Tracey says. "Ash and Pikachu are so close he felt that he had to let him go so Pikachu could be happy."

"But he's miserable!" my best friend's mother exclaims.

"That's another point," Professor Oak says. "Ash, like Tracey just said, has a strong bond with Pikachu. It's because of this bond that he is feeling the way he is. He wants Pikachu to be happy but their bond is so deep and so strong that he can't function without him."

"Then we'll just have to get Pikachu back." I say.

"It's not that easy, Misty." Brock says. "You know how Ash is about finding Pikachu."

I turn to my friend. "Then why don't you, Tracey, and I go?" I ask. "You know Ash wants to become a Pokemon Master. He gets older every year. We can't wait forever, Brock. We need to find Pikachu and convince him to come back with us."

"But Misty, Ash will want to know where we are." Tracey says.

Ms. Ketchump looks at us, a smirk appearing on her face. "Oh, I think I have a way."

XXXXXXXX

[Master's POV]:

So Peanut Tosers didn't have the Plasma Relic. I was very aware of that fact, I just needed to keep her hostage until Fefo shows up. That's who really has it, though the fool has no idea. It's actually inside of his Pokeball, something he never goes inside. The kid probably has it still,he wouldn't throw something like that away. I must find it. I must find the idiot.

"Laster, did you find out where that Ash faggot is?" I sneer.

"Pallet Town." my brother says typing on the computer.

"I thought he was in Hoenn." I say walking up to him.

"Well apparently not, you dumb bitch!" Laster snaps.

"Watch your tone, you know who is the boss around here." I spit.

Laster turns in his chair. "Yes, and I also know who's superior to you." he sneers.

"You were always jealous of me, Taja."

"What'd I tell you about callin' me that, fucker?!" Laster shouts.

"Like I listen? You're my slave as are the rest of them." I smirk.

"Slave?" Laster barks. "Do you listen to yourself, Usu? You may have been chosen to be leader by Lonewolf, but you will never win against me."

"Win against you? You're nothing but a shovel cum-ding bitch!" I shout.

"Then why don't you and I fight and we'll see who can lead this clan?" Laster says. "One round, that's all I'll need."

"You'll need a Thunderstone to evolve." I say.

"I'll take my chances." Laster says.

"You guys might want to stop fighting." my servant and bitch, Lelle informs peeking her head in the door.

"Lelle, what did I get through telling you?" I snap.

Lelle narrows her eyes. "I'm not after that right now, I'm here to tell you something else-"

_"Warning prisoner has escaped…"_

"Shit!" I shout running out of the room.


End file.
